Welcome to the Warmth
by SugarHighNutcase
Summary: Moviebased Edmund fic. Ed's thoughts on his dying. Short but sweet. Read and review. Chapter Three UP! It's Peter's turn... again!
1. Edmund's Part

_Welcome to the Warmth_

By: SugarHighNutcase

**I couldn't resist writing another Edmund fic so soon. I'm just getting so much inspiration. It's just Ed's thoughts on his dying, and his thoughts on Peter. I might do a second chapter as well. Also, please note the AN in my bio. It's _very_ important. Oh, and I doubt the title makes sense. It really has nothing to do with the fic.**

The cold, jagged blade of the White Witch stabs through my body, and pain washes over me as I fall to the ground, clutching my side. I hear someone yell out my name in the distance; maybe Peter, I don't know. I can hardly breathe; my vision is fading fast. Blood pours through my fingers. I can't hold on much longer. Susan, Lucy, Peter- where are they?

I hear fighting near me- the Witch and… my brother. Oh, God, if she kills him- but she killed me, didn't she? I'm dead, I must be, because no one could feel this pain and live. The Witch can't hurt him, she can't, and I can't be dead either because then- then I won't be able to tell him. Tell him how sorry I am, how much I love him, how much I look up to him, and how I'll never be as good as he is.

I just wanted his love, and now what do I have? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I betrayed my family; I turned my back on them, and went against him- my own brother.

Air. I need air, but I can't breathe, it's too hard. Blood has soaked my armor and the grass around me. I feel myself slipping away. How could this happen?

I hear someone call my name. Someone lifts my head onto their lap, and a voice begs me not to leave. I know that voice- it's Peter's. He must have defeated the Witch.

Another thing he could do better than me.

A sweet liquid enters my mouth and slips down my throat. The pain has subsided, the air is returning to my lungs. I open my eyes, and the first thing I see is my older brother, gazing worriedly at me. I sit up; he grabs me into a hug. My side is still a bit sore, but I relax into it anyway.

He pulls away and looks into my eyes. "When will you ever learn to do as you're told?" he asks me, relief prominent in his eyes.

I smile- still weak- and we hug again, Lucy and Susan joining in. He loves me. He doesn't have to say it; the worry and relief in his voice says it all.


	2. Peter's Turn

_Welcome to the Warmth_

By: SugarHighNutcase

**First off, thank you to those who took the time to review:**

**Crazyroninchic**

**JainaSolo18**

**Child of the Seine**

**Eartheart**

**TimeMage0955**

**Capegio**

**wIckED.bOi**

**I can't say thank you enough. I always try to review every story I read, and it feels great when people return the favor. :-) So, here's a chapter in Peter's POV, because you fabulous reviewers requested it, and I really wanted to try it. This is for my reviewers. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

I yell at Edmund to get out of here. The battle is going on all around us, and we're losing many on our side, thanks to the Witch's wand. But I won't lose Edmund, not again, not after everything that's just happened, not after just getting him back. He hesitates, but retreats. _One less thing to worry about,_ I think, slashing at a Minotaur. I hear the yells and cries of the battle all around me, but I'm focused on one thing: my opponent. I hear a yell that sounds vaguely familiar. I stab the Minotaur, and he falls to the ground.

I turn, and freeze. I had turned just in time to see the White Witch stab her sharp, broken wand through Ed's side. He clutches his stomach where he's been slashed, and I see blood start to seep out as he falls to the ground, gasping for air.

_Edmund's been stabbed. Ed has been stabbed. My brother is hurt. My baby brother is dying. Edmund…_

Edmund is the only thought in my head as I run toward the Witch. I swing my sword in wild fury, cutting at a few fighting creatures of the Witch's. I don't pay attention. _Get to Ed… get to the Witch and help Ed,_ I think as I get advance on her. She has picked up Edmund's sword, and now she swings both her and Ed's weapons in my direction. I bring up my own, blocking her, then take a stab at her. She blocks easily with one of her swords, and slashes at me with the other. I struggle to block her blows; struggle to return them.

I'm exhausted, and I'm losing. She can tell I'm tired, and before I know it, my sword is knocked out of my hand and I'm on the ground, panting and staring up at her gleaming weapon. Just when I think she's going to end it, she disappears from my view. I lie there for a moment, catching my breath, then stand. Aslan was the one who had saved me. _But he was dead, wasn't he?_ I can hardly think straight, and a yell causes me to turn. Susan and Lucy are running toward me, and I don't think, I just open my arms wide and receive them in an embrace. I'm so relieved they're all right that I forget anything else that had happened. I pull back, and Lu asks where Ed is.

_Oh, God. Edmund!_ I turn and run to where he had fallen before. I need to get there to know he's still hanging on, to know he's still alive. I hear my sisters following, but I am focused on my brother.

I kneel down next to him, calling his name. Unaware of what Susan or Lucy are doing, I concentrate on my injured brother, begging him to come back. He is lying in a pool of his own blood. His eyes are closed, his face pale, his breathing ragged. I grab his hand, but drop it immediately. It's ice cold, a sure sign that he's- _No. No, not yet, Edmund, please don't leave yet._

I am reminded of my sisters' presence when Lucy pours a liquid into Ed's open mouth. His strained breathing slows, and I'm sure we've lost him when he opens his eyes. I feel the tears on my face as he struggles to sit, and I waste no time in hugging him as tightly as I possibly can. He's safe, he's okay, and I feel him put his arms around me and return the embrace.

I pull back, examining his bruised and bloodied face, and look into his eyes. He seems a little shocked at my sudden display of affection, and I feel a pang of guilt. _I never hugged him before, never told him I cared. He expects me to still be angry with him._ I could see he was still hurting over his past mistakes. I shake my head at him. "When will you ever learn to do as you're told?" I ask him, unable to keep out the relief and gladness out of my voice. He smiles at me, and we're both forgiven of our past mistakes. We hug, and this time our sisters join in.


	3. Peter Again

_Welcome to the Warmth_

By: SugarHighNutcase

**Well, I wasn't going to write any more, but I got so many fabulous reviews that I couldn't help but add more. So, this chapter is dedicated to the following:**

**wIckED.bOi**

**eartheart**

**Mariam Hiwatari**

**Sentimental Star**

**Child of the Seine**

**Just Jill**

**Capegio**

**TimeMage0955**

**Rosa Cotton**

**JainaSolo18**

**and**

**Suzukata (even though you didn't review, I still got a really nice reply to the review I sent for _Peter_ and so I thought I'd add you here.)**

**All I can say for this chapter is I hope it isn't pure crap, which I'm actually afraid it might turn into. (cringes) Ah, well. Review, please, and tell me what you think. Oh, and in case you can't tell, this is from Peter's POV.**

**Chapter Three**

"When will you ever learn to do as you're told?" I ask him, unable to keep out the relief and gladness out of my voice. He smiles at me, and we're both forgiven of our past mistakes. We hug, and this time our sisters join in.

"Lucy!" Aslan walks up to the four of us, and tells Lu to go help heal the others. She runs off; Susan hugs Ed once more and follows. Aslan looks at us for a moment, then leaves us alone.

The color is back in Edmund's face. He has stopped bleeding and his breathing is back to normal. I feel tears form in my eyes once again as I think of what might've happened.

I open my mouth to say something, tell him how sorry I am, but he beats me, and speaks first. "Peter, I'm sorry. I was a complete idiot. No, I was worse than that. I was a total bastard, betraying you all like that. I deserved to die; I should've just listened to you, but I didn't, and I'm so sorry."

Before he can go on, I put my hand up, signaling him to stop. He looks up at me; there are tears streaking down his dirty and bruised face.

"Ed," I say. "I am the one who's sorry. You made a mistake, but that was really my fault."

"How-" He begins to interject, and I stop him.

"I never once paid attention to you. I never praised you when you did good or encouraged you when you were down. In fact, all I ever did was put you down; make things worse. I ignored you, Edmund, and I was wrong to do so." Edmund looks down at the bloodstained grass. Tears escaped my eyes. I blinked and continued. "I never once told you I cared. I never hugged you, never told you how much I love you. Edmund," He looks up at the tone in my voice; a loving tone I'd only ever used on Lucy or Susan. "Edmund, I love you. You are my brother, and I am so proud of you. Especially after all you've done today. Ed, you saved my life, even when I was terrible to you. I am so sorry, sorry that I failed you as a brother. I do care, Ed, really."

I can't go on. Edmund looks surprised, and it hurts me to realize that all he'd ever wanted was a brother's love. My love.

"And Edmund," I say, wiping away his tears. "You don't deserve to die. Don't ever think it again. We all love you, even though we didn't show it. You have no idea how much it hurt us, Ed, when we thought we'd lost you to the White Witch. You know, when you ran off after meeting the Beavers. It hurt, Eddy, it did. We love you, so don't ever think you deserve to die."

Edmund's sobbing now, and I myself am crying like I've never cried before. I pull him to my chest, holding him, hugging him. He puts his arms around me, returning the hug. We hold our embrace for a while, until the tears subside into sniffles on Ed's part, and he pulls back.

"Peter?" He looks into my eyes, speaking softly. I push a lock of his brown hair out of his own eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Please- don't call me Eddy." He's smiling at me. I grin in return.

"Deal."


End file.
